


Josie Takes Two

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Futanari Pyrrha Nikos, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Yang and Pyrrha bring someone new to bed with them for some rough fun
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long/Pyrrha Nikos/Original Character
Kudos: 15





	Josie Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> Josie from this fic is the same OC of BraveVesperia1's that was in A Night Together And Forever. However, you don't need to read that one to understand this one, since the two fics aren't connected plot-wise, they just have the same OC in them

When Josie Maxwell found herself surrounded outside Team JNPR’s dorm by two of Beacon’s most attractive girls, she had to admit there was a direction she hoped that things would go. She definitely wouldn’t admit to having stared at Yang’s breasts or the bulge in her snug shorts, nor would she admit to sneaking a peek at Pyrrha’s penis in the changing rooms, but saying that she didn’t do those would be a lie. It certainly didn’t help that Yang’s uniform blouse had a few buttons undone, letting Josie get an eyeful of Yang’s impressive cleavage. When the girls finally spoke, it took a moment for Josie to stop being distracted and start listening.

“So, Josie, Pyrrha and I have a… proposition for you,” Yang said quietly, resting an arm on the wall above Josie’s head.

“Yes, see, Yang and I, we’re girls with very unique needs,” Pyrrha continued, just as quietly, resting a hand on Josie’s hip, over on Yang’s side.

“Yeah, I don’t think we need to tell you about our special attachments.”

“Oh, no, definitely not. I’ve seen you look at mine.”

“And I’ve seen you check out this bulge,” Yang added, taking Josie’s hand and placing it on her crotch. Josie could feel Yang’s cock, hot and gently throbbing in her hand. Josie’s face was going red and her heart was racing. This was going better than she could’ve imagined, but her tongue was tied, and she couldn’t say anything about it.

“And, so, Yang and I were thinking of fucking each other.”

“Mmm, but I told Pyrrha that I was in the mood for a threesome.”

“Lucky me, because I wanted one just as badly as Yang.”

“So, we started talking about the perfect girl to have a threesome with, and you came up immediately.”

“Mmhm. After all, we knew you wanted us.”

“And who could resist this ass?” Yang asked rhetorically, as she took her arm down from above Josie’s head and reached up her skirt, groping Josie’s plump but perky posterior.

“So, Josie, do you want to join us in bed?”

“Yes,” Josie answered immediately, in a breathy, needy voice. “Yes please.” That got Yang and Pyrrha grinning immediately. They brought Josie into Team JNPR’s dorm room and pushed her onto the bed nearest the door. Pyrrha pushed Josie up to the head of the bed, pushed Josie against the wall, and kissed her roughly, her tongue forcing its way into Josie’s mouth. Meanwhile, Yang had slipped out of her skirt and panties, revealing her cock. When Yang tapped in for Pyrrha and Pyrrha moved aside, Josie got a full view of it. It was big, maybe even bigger than Pyrrha’s, and Josie knew that Pyrrha was well endowed.

“Open wide!” Yang sang as she straddled Josie’s torso. Josie opened her mouth for only a moment, but Yang immediately shoved her cock in Josie’s mouth. Josie had barely any time to prepare for Yang to begin fucking her throat, making her hazel eyes bug wide open.

To take things up a notch, Pyrrha had whipped off Josie’s skirt and panties and had her face right up against Josie’s bare core as she was on her hands and knees in front of Josie. She took Josie’s wide hips in her hands, leant in a little further, and began to eat Josie out. Josie gripped the sheets tightly as she moaned, every sound she made muffled by Yang’s cock.

“Gah, fuck, that feels so good!” Yang let out as she upped the pace, thrusting into Josie’s mouth, even reaching her throat. Quickly, both Josie and Yang hit their limits. Yang was louder than Josie about it, as her cock muffled Josie's voice. Yang's cum pumped into Josie's mouth as Yang grunted out an orgasm. "Oh, yeah, such it down," Yang growled as Josie obeyed, swallowing all of her cum. Pyrrha then eased off of eating Josie out, coming up for air and giving Josie a break.

As Yang wound down from her orgasm, she slipped her cock out of Josie’s mouth, letting Josie properly catch her breath as Yang clambered off of Josie and sat down near the foot of the bed with Pyrrha.

“Oof, that was a good one,” said a slightly panting Yang. “You did good Josie.”

“Th-thank you,” Josie said, blushing slightly. “And, um, thank you Pyrrha.”

“Oh, you are very welcome,” Pyrrha said sweetly.

“Ooh, what’d she taste like?” Yang asked, teasing a little bit. Pyrrha cupped Yang’s cheek and leant in nice and close.

“Let me show you.” The moment Pyrrha finished talking, she closed the distance and kissed Yang, her tongue meeting Yang’s, letting Yang get a good taste of Josie. When the pair eventually broke off their kiss, Josie was no longer working to catch her breath, and the taller girls could tell.

“I think Josie’s ready for me to have a taste of the real thing,” Yang purred as she got onto her hands and knees. “Not gonna lie, pussy’s gotta be my favourite thing to eat.”

“Enjoy,” Pyrrha sang as she gave Yang’s bare rear a little love-tap, before hopping off the bed and moving up to the head of the bed, slotting in behind Josie, so that Josie was resting on her while Yang ate Josie out. Yang was going at Josie’s core like a starving person at a buffet, so it was nice for Josie to have Pyrrha’s soothing hands rubbing her back and shoulders as she gripped the sheets and held on for dear life. At least, that was what was happening at first. After a minute or so, Pyrrha’s hands reached around to Josie’s front and started undoing each button one by one. Once all the buttons were undone, Pyrrha threw open Josie’s shirt, revealing her breasts. Pyrrha took one in each hand and began to play with them, squeezing them, pinching her rosy peaks until they hardened. While that was happening, Josie couldn’t help but let out long loud moans. Then, all of a sudden, it felt like Josie was hitting her limit again. Her heart and breath began to race as her head rolled back, resting it on Pyrrha’s shoulder. She felt the moans begin to catch in her throat as she hit new heights of pleasure. She squirmed in Pyrrha and Yang’s firm grip as Yang made Josie ride out the orgasm she was hit by for as long as Yang could make her.

For Josie, that orgasm felt like an eternity, with Pyrrha playing with her breasts and Yang eating her out, neither of them stopping while she came, but in reality, she came down from her orgasmic high only a minute or so later to find that she was now resting on Pyrrha, She looked around and saw that Yang had stripped herself, revealing her chiselled abs and ample bosom. That was when she realised that, while she was orgasming out of her mind, Pyrrha had stripped too, and removed the last of Josie’s uniform, as she noticed the lack of fabric between their warm bodies. She had barely pieced everything together when Pyrrha turned her around.

“Now, Josie, are you ready to go all the way?” Pyrrha asked as she leant up against Josie. That was when Josie noticed Pyrrha’s cock resting against her, and just how hot and ready it was.

“Gods yes, I’m ready,” Josie moaned, surprising herself with her confidence. A delighted smile came to Pyrrha’s lips.

“Oh thank goodness, I’ve needed this.” Pyrrha then lifted Josie up and carefully slipped her onto her cock. Josie let out a gasp as Pyrrha’s twitching cock entered her core, like someone reacting to wading into cold water. However, Josie acclimated quickly and felt comfortable on Pyrrha’s lap, with her cock making Josie’s core even hotter than it already was. That was when Yang’s hands reached Josie’s womanly hips.

“Ready for another?” Yang purred into Josie’s ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

“R-ready when you are,” Josie answered. A lecherous grin made its way onto Yang’s face.

“Josie, I’ve wanted to fuck your perfect ass for far too long,” Yang growled as her hand glided over Josie’s plump, round rear, which jutted out very noticeably from the rest of her slim body. “You should have people lining up to fuck you. I don’t know why you don’t.”

“Um, probably because of these,” Josie pointed out, as she literally pointed out the cat ears atop her head. The other girls spared a very quick glance up.

“Anyone who doesn’t think you’re sexy as hell just because of those is an idiot,” Yang growled, right as she thrust right into Josie’s ass, “and I’m no idiot.” Yang began to thrust harshly and quickly into Josie, making Josie’s ass jiggle just a touch. Pyrrha took that as her cue to begin thrusting up into Josie’s core. Of course, that wasn’t all they were doing. Their hands kept wandering, groping and squeezing and playing with Josie’s body, while Pyrrha locked lips with Josie and Yang peppered Josie with kisses wherever she could reach. Josie was in heaven, and Yang and Pyrrha were the athletic angels bringing her there. Their bodies were all in sync, bringing indescribable pleasure to each other. Josie was moaning into every second of her kiss with Pyrrha, unable to stop those moans from coming forth. Then, one by one, the three of them came moments after each other, so that their orgasms overlapped. The focus of attention, Josie, came first and came hard, clutching Pyrrha tightly as her orgasm hit like a tidal wave. Next came Yang, her cock already sensitive from her earlier orgasm. She pumped spurt after spurt into Josie as she grunted and thrust into Josie’s ass, trying to make the orgasm as intense as possible and last as long as possible. Then, lastly, came Pyrrha, pumping her seed into Josie’s core, unable to pull out even if she wanted to, as Josie had her in a very tight grip.

After the trio of good, long orgasms, Josie’s vice-like grip on Pyrrha eased off and the two taller girls slipped their cocks out of Josie while Josie flopped down onto the bed. While Yang cleaned herself up, Pyrrha spooned with Josie, putting Josie in a gentle embrace as the pair lay on their side.

“You’ve done very well Josie. Do you think you can handle one last round?” Pyrrha asked gently, as she stroked Josie’s light brown hair. Josie nodded her head quickly.

“I can do it. I want to do it,” said a panting Josie.

“You’re not just saying that because you think we want that, are you?” Yang said as she came around the bed to sit in front of Josie.

“No, no, not at all. This is great,” Josie said with a big grin on her face. “I’ve wanted this for so long, and it’d been greater than I ever imagined.” Yang lay down in front of Josie, having Josie be sandwiched between the two buff babes again, just in time for Pyrrha’s cock to get nice and hard again. It pressed against Josie’s plump posterior, making Josie aware of its warmth.

“Mmm, I think I’m ready for a final round,” Pyrrha purred. “Ready Yang? Josie?”

“Ready,” Yang said with a grin as she lined up with Josie's core.

"Ready," Josie agreed, gripping Yang tightly.

With that, Yang and Pyrrha both went in at once. Josie let out a gasp as she was penetrated. Instead of being rough and fast with Josie, the taller girls went slowly and deep, grinding against her. With the two of them hitting their cocks in Josie, and with Josie already sensitive from her earlier orgasms, Josie felt herself ramping up towards another orgasm at lightning speed. She barely had a chance to let out a moan when Yang's lips mashed into hers.

What happened after that was a blur for Josie. All she could focus on was orgasm after orgasm, both her own and the other girls'. By the end of it, Josie was a quivering mess, held in Yang and Josie's strong arms. Yang was gently stroking Josie's hair while Pyrrha gently peppered Josie with kisses.

“Ah, I needed that,” Yang said, sighing with relief as she nuzzled against Josie.

“Mmm, agreed,” Pyrrha said in the tiny gap between kisses.

“How about you Josie? You feeling good?” Yang asked Josie. It took Josie a moment to find her voice, as her tongue had been tied by the pleasure the other girls had sent her into.

“Y-yes, that was amazing,” Josie said in a breathy voice. “Can we do this again sometime?”

“You stole the question right out of my mouth,” Yang said, giving Josie a little squeeze.

“Doing this again would be lovely,” Pyrrha added.

With that, the three girls snuggled together, as Josie relaxed and recovered from her rough treatment and the three of them planned for more in the future.


End file.
